Uchiha Sasuke Aprendendo a Dançar
by Kiah chan
Summary: O caso é que eu realmente não sabia. Não fazia idéia que o meu namorado não sabia dançar... [SasuSaku] Presente para a Tetechann!


**Uchiha Sasuke Aprendendo a Dançar**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os diretos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. 

Tudo bem. Eu já havia me conformado em participar de festas, sentadinha no meu canto, bebendo alguma coisa exoticamente alcoólica. Eu entendia (Mentira!) que o meu namorado não gostava de dançar e blá blá blá. Apenas observava durante as músicas fofas e melosamente românticas aqueles casais dançando agarrados e eu lá... Sentada, babando feito uma idiota neles, enquanto aquele insensível fingia que meus olhares de cachorrinho sem dono não eram destinados a ele.

O caso é que eu realmente não sabia, não fazia idéia de que o meu namorado, Uchiha Sasuke, não sabia dançar...

oo

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo. E você vem comigo.

- E-espera, Sasuke-kun! Eu nunca disse que queria!

- E precisava dizer? Agora já está decidido: você vem comigo e ponto final.

- Eu NÃO vou!

- Faça-me o favor, Sakura! Você vivia me irritando sobre o fato de não dançar com você. E agora que eu me disponibilizo a aprender, você vem com graça?

- Espera! Você pode aprender! SO-ZI-NHO! Eu não vou, de jeito nenhum, pagar esse mico e fazer aulas de dança com você - Exclamei indignada com aquele pedido absurdo. Eu não vou iria aulas de dança de jeito nenhum.

- Sakura, por favor!

Aquele foi um erro fatal: olhar diretamente para os olhos do Sasuke-kun. Grr... Aqueles olhos conseguiam me convencer a acatar qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Droga! Preciso trabalhar essa fraqueza antes que eu faça alguma burrada por causa dele.

"Bom, eu já fiz muitas burradas por causa desse golpe baixo. Mas agora é presente! Não quero mais nem lembrar-me do passado...".

- Então, querida? Vai me dar essa honra?

- Ahh, Sasuke-kun, eu-eu sou péssima em dança! Não sei dançar também!

- Melhor ainda! Aprendemos juntos - respondeu já se aproximando de mim com um sorriso safado, cheio de segundas intenções.

- Mas...

- Sakura, se você não quer, tudo bem. Mas é meu dever te lembrar de que é sobre dança de salão que estamos falando. Ou seja, se você não quer ser a minha parceira, vou ter que arranjar outra.

"Não estou acreditando no que meus ouvidos estão captando! Como o Sasuke-kun pode ser tão cafajeste a chegar nesse ponto?"

Meu sangue, de repente, foi fervendo. Apertei meu punho de leve, cerrei os olhos e puxei aquele ingrato pela gola da camisa.

- Então é assim? Ótimo! Eu vou fazer essas aulas irritantes, mas se você ousar olhar para outra garota, juro que faço escândalo!

- Humm...

Logo, ele já havia me calado com um beijo, fazendo-me perder totalmente a linha de raciocínio. Aquela era a mais triste (e prazerosa) verdade: Sasuke sabia mesmo como controlar uma mulher. Em especial, a Sakura aqui...

oo

- Bem vindos à nossa espetacular aula de balé!

- Balé?

Sasuke me olhou, confuso. Ué? Nossas aulas não eram de salão, não?

Uma crise de risos me atingiu, fazendo com que todos os alunos olhassem para nós. Como saberíamos que era aula de balé se nunca tivemos uma aula sequer de dança? Fora que os alunos estavam vestidos com outro tipo de roupa. Provavelmente era a primeira aula, só poderia ser.

Sasuke me lançava olhares, no mínimo, engraçados. Estava tentando me fazer parar discretamente de rir. Mas era uma coisa praticamente impossível! Não conseguia me controlar de jeito nenhum! Só não piorei a situação, pois um gritinho agudo foi ouvido vindo do professor, junto com uma ameaça nada legal. Como não queria ser expulsa logo na primeira aula, tratei de pegar a mão de Sasuke e sair de fininho daquela sala e de perto daquele professor suspeito.

- Grrr... Professor gay do caramba! Precisava dar uma de bicha histérica e ter gritado bem no meu ouvido?

- Sasuke, Sasuke... Pára de ser tão dramático! Relaxe e faça o grande favor de me ajudar a encontrar a sala logo! Estamos atrasados! - Respondi, balançando a cabeça em negação.

Meus risos ainda brincavam na minha garganta, porém, o bom senso não permitia que escapassem. Sasuke já estava estressado. Imagina se eu saísse da linha agora?

- Ótimo! Você realmente é a namorada que caiu do céu, querida.

- Eu sei disso, meu bem. Não precisa me lembrar a cada passo que damos nessa escola.

Ainda bem que sarcasmo era uma coisa que ele não conseguia dispensar de jeito nenhum. Nem mesmo quando me fazia algum elogio.

- Achei!

Dei uma olhada discreta na placa que estava atrás da porta. Outro mico com as dimensões do último estava fora de cogitação.

"Não faço questão de passar o que passei na última sala...".

- Bom... Então é agora.

- Acho bom você não escapar de mim!

Que mulher em sã consciência escaparia de Uchiha Sasuke? Bom, com certeza não seria eu! Porém, contudo, entretanto, não daria esse gostinho a ele! Sasuke já estava convencido o suficiente naquele dia. Até mais do que os outros dias, para variar. Só restava a minha pessoa colocá-lo na linha! E eu aprendi a fazê-lo muito bem... Huhuhuhu!

- Não se preocupe. Também me interessei a aprender. Farei esse grande esforço que é te agüentar a aula inteira.

- Não sabia que me agüentar era tão complicado. Engraçado - Pausou, em um tom ironicamente revoltante, colocando o dedo no queixo, fazendo uma expressão extremamente falsa. Aquilo era demais para um dia! Um dia? Não faz nem duas horas que estamos aqui! Nossa... Tô com vontade de chorar... - Você não reclama disso quando estamos sozinhos...

- Sasuke-kun, por favor - Resmunguei manhosa.

- Vamos entrar logo, senão acabarei desistindo dessa péssima idéia. Quem foi mesmo que me convenceu a fazer isso? Lembre-me de quebrar a cara do infeliz.

- Foi você, Sasuke-kun.

Um a zero pra mim! A expressão do Uchihinha fez graças a minha resposta. Concederia-me um Prêmio Nobel pelo meu fantástico talento. De quê? Bom... Ninguém precisa saber disso mesmo. Informação super desnecessária! Não vai mudar a minha vida nem a sua, então...

- Vem logo, Sakura. Vamos fazer essa aula logo!

- Tudoo bemmm!

**Continua...**

_Depois de alguns anos (cof! Cof!) voltei com uma SasuSaku n.n_

_E sim, esse é o seu presente Pupila!!! o/ Essa fic não é qualquer coisa não, viu? Eu fiz com muito carinho! Acho que não ficou tão bom quanto aquele presente anterior (Ç.Ç) mas o importante é que você goste dele!!! Tenho que te agradecer por tudo, menina!!! Tenho muito orgulho de ser a sua senseia x3 (Única!!! Não me apareça com outra xD) _

_Beijos!! E até o próximo capítulo! _


End file.
